


Hey Saline, i'm Tubbo

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: As One Does, Gen, Transgender, but anger-ly, fuck yeah lets go, non-binary tommyinnit, tags are hard to find sometimes man, tommy comes out to tubbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29646795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Basically a tiny continuation of mymomcallsmemax's enby innit story called "As long as you're happy, I don't care"orEnby innit coming out to Tubbo <33
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 121
Collections: Anonymous





	Hey Saline, i'm Tubbo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mymomcallsmemax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mymomcallsmemax/gifts).
  * Inspired by [As long as you're happy, I don't care](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28541073) by [mymomcallsmemax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mymomcallsmemax/pseuds/mymomcallsmemax). 



> haha credit to mymomcallsmemax love you thx for lettin me do this

Today was supposed to be a normal day. Saline was supposed to just hang out with Tubbo and do school work together, however, dysphoria thought otherwise.

_Tommy. Tommy. Tommy. Tommy_.  It hurts so much. I know i'm not Tommy, but hearing my  best friend  refer to me as such hurts. How long will I keep this going? I don't want it to last any longer. It hate it. I hate it. I hate it. God, what do I do? I want to tell him, but if I do i'll reveal my whole identity. Why is this so  _frustrating_? 

"Tommy?" Tubbo's voice sounded through their headphones, slamming Saline back to reality.

Saline winced, "Huh?"

"You were really zoned out there man," Tubbo chuckled, "Anyway, what'd you get for number 14?"

"Oh, uh, uhm. Which page again?" Saline's nervousness seeping through their voice.

"Dude, are you okay? We've literally been doing this subject for an hour," Tubbo laughed, but Saline's lack of response made him quiet down, "Tommy?" 

"Tubbo, please don't call me that," Saline's voice finally came through, sounding stressed.

Tubbo was only growing more confused, why was his friend acting like this? Did he do something wrong?  ~~ Is Tommy ~~ Are they okay? "What's wrong? What do you mean?"

Saline let out an exhausted sigh, deciding it's now or never, "Tubbo, my name is Saline. Not Tommy. Before you ask, yes, that Saline," then sitting sitting there frozen, waiting for Tubbo's reply.l

Tubbo made an 'o' shape with his mouth before sighing in relief, "Oh thank god, I thought I did something wrong," he giggled, "Anyway, hi Saline! Quick question: does this mean you use they/them pronouns?" 

"Uh, yeah! Yeah it does. So you're okay with this? Even if I lied to you?" 

"Of course I am! Why would I ever be upset at you? I get how hard it could be to tell someone special something person that could change everything, no worries mate," Tubbo's voice went straight back to the happy tone he used when they first started this call.

"Thank god. Well then, this has been a stressful night and i'm just gonna go to bed," Saline yawned before quickly adding, "Fuck studying by the way, i'm perfectly capable of.. nailing the test with luck." 

"Mate, I don't think that's a good idea-"

Saline ended the call before they could hear any of Tubbo's scolding. They stood up from their chair and stretched, hearing a few pops. Sitting in a chair for six hours straight does that to a person. 

Saline then started to take in what the hell just happened. They really did that, and it went better then perfect. Man. 

Feeling pure euphoria, Saline went to sleep. After two hours of laying bed with their phone of course, but sleep nonetheless. 

**Author's Note:**

> pog this took so much motivation but i did it im so proud of myself hell yeah (p.s my pronluns are they/them btw, also an enby :]) (p.s p.s sorry its short lmao)


End file.
